The Plagues of Harry Potter
by Kitty9167
Summary: The Dark Lord and Deatheaters have to deal with a high being. And He's not happy. this is a One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. Thanks! :) :)**

The Dark Lord Voldemort smirked as he sat on his throne and sipped from a glass of red wine. It had been a good week. The Ministry was still denying his return and Dumbledore was too busy trying to convince them otherwise to do much of anything against the dark forces.

Suddenly he heard running footsteps heading for him and a moment later the door to his throne room was thrown open. Although he had just had a meeting to discuss the next planned raid and every deatheater had been present they should have all left by now.

His spy in the Order of the Flaming Chicken, Severus Snape can stumbling in, his face pale. "My Lord we're trapped! We don't know by what but none of the Deatheaters have been able to leave and there are no signs of enemies or magic!"

Voldemort stood and walked to his window and pulled aside the curtains, sure enough he could see all his servants trying to leave but seemingly unable to by some unseen force. There was a flash of light and the manor shook, from down in the dungeons he could hear the shrieks of the prisoners, those that could still shriek at least.

There was another flash of light and Voldemort could suddenly make out the form of a young man standing just outside the borders of the grounds. By his magic Voldemort could sense that it was his archnemises Harry Potter. The boy for some unknown reason carried in his right hand a walking stick and his wand was not visible.

Voldemort turned and with Snape on his heels he stalked outside and glared at the boy who seemed unmoved and just stared at him. Another flash of light and Voldemort could see movement on the ground, at the moment the deatheaters started shouting and shrieking themselves. "Voldemort let my people go!" Harry shouted. In response Voldemort drew his wand and shot the killing curse at him, the boy didn't move and before the green light could hit him it seemed to disintegrate into nothing.

Voldemort felt his stomach start to sink. Something was wrong here. He could now see that the things on the ground were pests, toads, frogs, crickets. They were everywhere. With a snarl Voldemort turned and commanded his servants to retreat into the manor. Unable to leave everyone had to find a spot to bed down.

Thus saith the Lord:

Since you refuse to free my people

All through the land of Egypt...

**Day 1:**

**I send a pestilence and plague**

**Into your house, into your bed**

Somehow the darned pests had got into the manor, Voldemort was

jolted out of sleep when he felt something touch him, he lit a light a lifted up the blankets, and jumped out of his bed when he was the toads and crickets in it. With a snarl he grabbed his wand and started to curse at them, but found to his horror that his wand was working. _'What in the name of fluffy sheep is going on here!?!'_

**Into your streams, into your streets**

It had become impossible to walk outside because the piles of pests were so thick. One deatheater suffer a slow death when he tried and slipped, as soon as he hit the ground the pests were all over him and suffocated him.

**Into your drink, into your bread**

Voldemort took a sip of his water at dinner and promptly spit it out when he felt move, out came bugs, disgusted he took a bite of food to get rid of the taste a and was horrified when he relized it was frogs. "Voldemort! Let my people go! Harry yelled. Voldemort stood and stormed over the the drapes and ripped them closed.

**Upon your cattle, on your sheep**

**Upon your oxen in your field**

Voldemort was further enraged when he realized that not only had the animals out side died for no appeared reason but was walking down the hall when he recognized the still body of Nagini.

**Into your dreams, into your sleep**

**Until you break, until you yield**

With a sigh and checking the bed for bugs and frogs and finding none for once Voldemort laid down and within moments had fallen asleep. He was walking down a street fire everywhere and the screams of muggles, he grinned forgetting he was asleep and thinking everything was back to normal, when he spotted it. There on the building, on the street, in the windows, drawing closed was hundreds of bugs and frogs. With a yell Voldemort sat up in bed, then snarled angrily. _'Their even getting in my head! I can't let them get to me! Can't let them win!' _

**I send the swarm, I send the horde**

**Thus saith the Lord**

From outside Harry watch in silence, at the angery dark lord. _'When is he going to admit that this is a battle he cannot win?' _Harry cast a look heavenward. _'You can't beat God.'_

**[Harry]**

**Once I called you brother**

**Once I thought the chance**

**to make you laugh**

**Was all I ever wanted...**

**Day 2:**

**[God]**

**I send the thunder from the sky**

**I send the fire raining down**

Voldemort looked up from his breakfast when he heard the sounds of thunder and shouting. Standing and walking to the drapes he drew them aside to see wat the trouble was, and his eyes widened in shock. Fireballs the size of shacks rained down from tfhe sky, asky painted a dark purplish black. "Voldemort! Let my people go!!" Voldemort turned and snarled at the boy before slamming the drapes shut again.

**[Harry]**

**And even now I wish that God**

**had chose another**

**Serving as your foe on his behalf**

**Is the last thing that I wanted...**

**[God]**

**I send a hail of burning ice**

**On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town **

At Lunch Voldemort again heard a sound outside. With a sigh he stood an marched over to the drapes and pulled them aside, the firey rain had stopped but the sky was still an ominous purple black. Voldemort opened the window and looked around. Just then something fell from the sky, Voldemort leaned over to get a better look.

It appeared to be a ball of ice the size of his fist, but blue flames surrounded it. Curious he reach down and put his hand close. It didn't fell hot. Then a bigger one fell this one large enough to leave a nice sized crater in the ground. Then they began in to appear in greater numbers.

Realizing the danger of having his head taken off, he quickly withdrew inside and shut the window. _'What kind of magic is this?! Surely it can't be the boy, he an barely turn water into wine.' _At the last thought Voldemort let out a malicious chuckle.

**[Harry]**

**This was my home**

**All this pain and devastation**

**How it tortures me inside**

**All the innocent who suffer**

**From your stubbornness and pride...**

Harry was close enough to hear cries of fear from in the dungeons._'Hang in there, help is coming.' _From within Heaven's gates a large figure sitting on a throne shook his head sadly. _'Tom never learns. He is going to learn soon enough that there are much more powerful forces than himself once I'm through with him.'_

**[God]**

**I send the locusts on a wind**

**Such as the world has never seen**

**On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk**

**Until there's nothing left of green**

**I send my scourge, I send my sword**

**Thus saith the Lord!**

At dinner Voldemort was enjoying his steak when he heard a strange buzzing sound. He lifted his hand and thumped his head a few times thinking maybe it was his hearing. But began doubting that when he saw his servants..um..followers looking around uncertainly. Just then a bug that at first he thought was a rather large dark cricket, landed in his salad. He looked up warily, and noticed several of the bugs flying around the hall.

Looking back down his salad was gone and a handful of the strange bugs were crawling around on his dinner plate. He threw his fork and knife down and looked out the window. The dark clouds were replaced by the bugs. The sky was filled with them. "Locusts! Their not even native to this region!" Snape yelled as he raced out of the dining hall.

**[Harry]**

**You who I called brother**

**Why must you call down another blow?**

**[God]**

**I send my scourge, I send my sword**

**[Harry]**

**Let my people go**

**[Harry and God]**

**Thus saith the Lord**

Furious Voldemort stormed out of his manor and glared at where Harry stood, being careful not to slip and fall. Although the pests were gone the ground was still slimy from their presence. "LET MY PEOPLE GO!!" Harry yelled at him. "Never you insolent whelp!" Voldemort roared, putting all his fury into that statement. "Then you shall suffer." Harry said calmly.

**[Voldemort]**

**You who I called brother**

**How could you have come to hate me so?**

**Is this what you wanted?**

**[God]**

**I send the swarm, I send the horde...**

**[Voldemort]**

**Then let my heart be hardened**

**And never mind how high the cost may grow**

**This will still be so:**

**I will never let your people go...**

**[God]**

**Thus saith the Lord:**

**[Harry]**

**Thus saith the Lord:**

**[Voldemort]**

**I will not...**

**[Harry, Voldemort, and God]**

**Let your (my) people go!**

A Bolt of lightning ripped throught the sky, in it's wake was left a spinning mist. It grew larger until it formed a vaguely humanish shape with what looked to be wings of its back. Then it gain a lift of its own and zoomed toward the Dark Lord. ignoring Harry completely, Harry bowed his head in respect as the Archangel of Death went by.

Voldemort looked up at it and gave one last defiant cry before it struck, and the Dark Lord fell to the ground stone cold dead. The same fate met all the Deatheaters, and the angel opened the gate in the dugeon and swept all the prisoners outside to safety. Amazed they stood blinking till Harry came up to them. "It's over." He said with a smile. The Dark Forces are defeated."

A cheer went up, and it began to rain. But this rain when it hit healed the people. Harry looked up and smiled as a rainbow formed in the sky. The Dark clouds rumbled and they rolled away and faded. A movement caught Harry's eye. He turned and watch a snow white dove fly by then soar up to heaven. His heart was light for the war was finally over.

--The End--

**Please Review. :) Hope you liked it. Please no flames.**


End file.
